Transfer
by MLPhoenix
Summary: Again, I suck at summaries, but here I go: When a prankster/honour student is transferred to Yokai Academy with his friends, there's no telling what adventures they're gonna have...
1. Prologue: Chosen

TRANSFER

AN: Ok, so what do you get when you put together a) Reading Rosario+Vampire constantly, and b) watching Bon Voyage Charlie Brown on Youtube? The answer to that is, the newest opus from yours truly, MLPheonix! I don't own R+V, but I do own all OCs. There. ROLL IT!

Prologue: Chosen

            So here I am, with my best friend, my best girl friend, and her friend, waiting at London Heathrow for a plane to take us to Japan. Of course, with a new semester underway, you'd ask yourself, "Why are these four students going away?" Well, thing is, all four of us are transfer students, but not ordinary ones. You see, two of us are monsters, and two of us are mutants. Of course, we get along quite well despite all that. Even though two of us are from England, and two of us are from France. Of course, I'm getting ahead of myself here; let me go back to the beginning. My name is Ronnie Moore, and I go to Monster High in England.

            The three others on this trip with me are my best friend, Bob, My best girl friend Françoise, and her friend Suzanne. Of course, Bob and I are the monsters, and Françoise and Suzanne are the mutants.  Well, maybe you need a more detailed beginning, so here it is. It all started a day ago. Of course, I was just walking out of the headmaster's office again. Turned out that he wasn't too keen on what I was up to. Hey, when you've just had a promising soccer career cut short by injury before it even began, well, you'd be lashing out too. However, despite all that, I still managed to make my grades. I guess being injured meant a lot of time either a) studying, or b) causing trouble. At least I kept the being in trouble part during school hours, and off-school, I was studying.

            When I walked in class, Bob was up at the front, and two students were up there with him. I never seen them before, and I thought, 'New students. Hope they can handle all the stuff that goes on here.' Bob then said, "All right, Mr. Anderson had tasked me with introducing these new students, so, here they are. I am proud to introduce to you Yoshi, and Hiro. They are exchange students from Japan's Yokai Academy, one of our sister schools."

            I then thought, 'So these are guys are from my old neck of the woods.' Of course, with my family moving around every three years because of my dad's job as a member of her majesty's royal marines, I was used to new places. Heck, I wasn't even born in England. I was born in America, lived there for three years because of my mom being American, then, lived in France for three years and that was when I met Françoise and Suzanne, but more on them later. Then, I lived in Japan for another three years, and after that my dad got transferred back to England, and I've been living there since. I guess you could call me a citizen of the world.

            I then heard Bob say, "As part of this agreement between this school, our sister school in France, and Yokai Academy, two of our most esteemed students, and two of St. Pierre's brightest will be heading to Japan."

            "I wonder who those two students are." I said as I raised my hand.

            "Well, the two students that have been chosen by our headmaster will be Ronnie Moore and I." Bob replied.

            "Me?" I said, as class continued after that. After our last class, I was still complaining. "Come on, with me being a delinquent, I don't think it's a good idea." I said. "Heck, I don't even have that good a grade average!"

            "The headmaster thinks so despite all the stunts you've pulled." Bob said as we walked back to our dorm. "I mean, come on. You're one of the best students here. Give me one good reason why you shouldn't go."

            "My reputation as a bully and a delinquent who delights in pulling pranks to humiliate other students?" I asked rhetorically.

            "But it seems to be offset with your grades." Bob replied in a matter of fact tone.

            "Grades are nothing when I should be out on the pitch." I said. "I mean, I was so close to playing for Tottenham, I could smell it!"

            "Still wondering what could have been, eh?" Bob asked. "I mean, if I saw you playing for Tottenham against West Ham, I would be flipping you the bird." I smirked at this. Even though Bob and me were Londoners, he was a West Ham fan and when he heard that I got a trial with Tottenham, he didn't speak to me for a week.

            "Yeah, and I'd have pulled an Eric Cantona on you." I replied as I logged onto MAN Messenger. I saw that Françoise was on, and clicked her name.

Soccer Playing Minotaur: Bonjour!

Winged Siren: Ah, hullo there. How's jolly old England?

Soccer Playing Minotaur: It's great. Comment ça va?

Winged Siren: Bien merci. So, what's up?

Soccer Playing Minotaur: Well, Bob and me are arguing again. About football, about grades, and whether or not I should have been chosen as an exchange student at Yokai Academy with him.

Winged Siren: Well, funny you mention it, mon ami. Suzanne and I have also been chosen to go to Japan with you two.

Soccer Playing Minotaur: Really? Cool!

Winged Siren: Anyway, we're leaving tomorrow.

Soccer Playing Minotaur: All right. We'll meet you guys at Heathrow.

Winged Siren: Ok! Au revoir!

Soccer Playing Minotaur: See ya.

            As we both logged off, and the day wore on, I was still thinking, was it even a good idea to let me go? My reputation as a bully preceded me, and I also had a prankster's rep. But, I managed to sleep well after a few minutes of packing up for the trip. The day after all this, we were ready, and said goodbye to our fellow students as we boarded the bus to take us to Heathrow. Then, once we were at the airport, we met up with Françoise and Suzanne. The plane ride was uneventful to say the least. Once we landed in Japan, this bus driver picked us up, and he asked, "Well, you guys are the new transfer students from Europe?"

            "Yeah, we are." I answered.

            "You guys are going to have one heck of a semester." He replied. "Just make sure you don't cause too much trouble." A few minutes after we left the airport, we were at Yokai Academy. Already, we were looking forward to new adventures.

END CHAPTER

OK, so now that the chapter's outta the way, you're probably wondering, who are these original characters? Here's the primer:

**Ronnie Moore**: One of the brightest students at England's Monster Academy, he also happens to be quite a prankster! Of course, you'd probably think, 'Since he's an English guy, shouldn't he be more gentlemanly?' Well, he desires attention, ever since he had suffered a horrible knee injury during a reserve soccer game. Of course, the attention he receives is not just bad when pulling pranks, but good, because of his grade average, even though he'll say, "It's nothing". When he fights though, he becomes a Minotaur, the most powerful of the Greek mythical monsters.

**Bobby Franklin**: Also known as Bob, he's Ronnie's best friend. Of course, both Ronnie and Bobby are the brightest in their class, but while Ronnie's the more hot tempered, Bobby's more level-headed. Of course, he's also one big flirt, and is known for being quite the player, as he's also a star striker for Monster Academy's soccer team. His monster form is a dog demon.

**Françoise Bonaly**: Childhood friend to Ronnie, she has a reputation as being ultra-girly, and she'll spend countless hours shopping with Suzanne, her best friend, or giving makeup and hair tips to the other students. Of course, she's one of the most popular students at St. Pierre school for Monsters and Mutants, but she only has eyes for Ronnie, who's in the dark about her crush on him. Her monster/mutant form is a winged siren.

**Suzanne St-Claire: **Best friend to Françoise, she's somewhat of a tomboy, but also a bit girly as well. Instead of hair and makeup, she's more interested in soccer or martial arts. When she sees someone she likes, she'll be really persistent. Of course, with her being French, she's quite the charmer! Her monster/mutant form is that of a shape shifter.

There. Tsukune and the others will make their entrance in chapter one! R&R!


	2. Chapter One: Introduction

TRANSFER

AN: Ok, here's chapter one! If the prologue was the introduction to the readers, chapter one is the introduction of the new guys to Tsukune and the rest of the gang! I don't own R+V, but I do own all OCs! In the words of the great Kira Yamato, LET'S DO IT!

Chapter One: Introduction

            Tsukune was walking out of the boy's dorm to class. Of course, he wasn't a few steps away from the dorm when Moka latched onto his arm. "Good morning, Tsukune!" She said cheerfully. He just smiled at her as she latched onto him. "Come on! We've got class!" she continued, as she held his hand and led him away to the school building. Of course, most of the male student body was giving him looks of anger and jealousy as he walked with Moka. As they approached the school building, Moka whispered, "Tsukune, I'm kinda thirsty. I haven't had my breakfast so, just a bit?"

            "Wait, Moka-san…" Tsukune said, as Moka wrapped her arms around him.

            "Tsukune…" Moka replied, dreamily. "You smell so good… I can't resist!" She said as she slipped her fangs around his neck. "Kappuchu!"

            "YEOWCH!" Tsukune yelled out. Even though he was used to Moka sucking his blood by now, her fangs puncturing his neck every day still hurt.

            It was then that Kurumu came in, and saw what happened. "Moka! How many times have I told you, stop sucking Tsukune's blood!" she yelled.

            Moka just asked, "Why? He smells so good!"

            "You know the reason why!" Kurumu replied. "Tsukune is my mate of fate! If he dies of blood loss, I'm holding you responsible!" She then turned to Tsukune, and placed his head in between her breasts. "There, there Tsukune. I'll comfort you."

            "Mmmpphhhff…" Was all Tsukune could say of course, as he was starting to suffocate. Then Yukari smashed a basin onto Kurumu's head.

            "You're gonna kill him one day with that excess baggage!" She yelled out. "In fact, he belongs to Moka and me!" However, just as she said that, an ice knife flew by, barely missing the four girls.

            "I'll freeze all four of you if you lay one finger on Tsukune." Mizore said as she popped out from behind the bushes. Of course, all four girls were arguing until Tsukune saw the time.

            "Guys, class is gonna start soon." He said. The five friends walked into Nekonome's classroom, and saw us. He thought, 'I've never seen these students before. Are they new?' He got his answer when Ms. Nekonome walked into the room.

            "Good morning class! We've got four new students here today from Europe. Please give a warm welcome to Suzanne St-Claire, Françoise Bonaly, Bobby Franklin, and Ronnie Moore." The students applauded and we walked over to our desks. I was behind Mizore, and looked over at Tsukune. Of course, Suzanne was looking over at Tsukune, giving him a smile and a wave. Of course, Kurumu and Mizore were giving her a death glare as class went on while I was sneaking in looks at Françoise, who was sitting beside me to my left, and Bob was smirking at this.

            As class was about to end, I heard the loudspeaker blare out, "Ronnie Moore, please head to the board chairman's office."

            'Great. First day at the new school and I'm already in trouble.' I thought as I walked to the chairman's office. I walked in, and saw the chairman. He had the same eyes as the bus driver, and I thought, 'Must be related.' I then asked, "Why am I here? If it's about your coffee, I was asleep the whole time!"

            "It's not that." The board chairman answered. "Sit down." I sat as he looked over a file folder that his aide gave him. "Well, Mr. Moore, it seems you get around some. Looking at your record, it seems you're quite the delinquent." I smirked at this and reminisced about some of the pranks I pulled, and some of the students I humiliated. "However, it says here you're also at the top 10 of your class."

            "I don't need a personal history lesson." I said. "With all due respect, why call me here?"

            "You must have pulled some strings to get to where you are." The board chairman said. "Now, it seems that you can't stay out of trouble, and normally that would mean an expulsion at the first sign of it. However, seeing as how you're such a bright student, I can't touch you."

            "Yeah, I'm untouchable." I said. "Get to the point, sir."

            "What I'm trying to get at here is to try and keep your nose clean. Of course, we need something to keep you occupied so you don't decide to go humiliating students or beating them up." The chairman replied. "I'll think of something, but in the meantime, stay out of trouble."

            "Got it." I said. Of course, one of my first punishments led me to my first favourite person other than my coach in football. Of course, I had to go help the guidance counsellor as a punishment, but we had bonded, and that was then I thought, 'Well, maybe that would be a good path for me to take.' I went to the cafeteria, and saw Bob and Françoise waving me over to their table. However, Suzanne wasn't with them.

            "Hey guys, where's Suzanne?" I asked.

            "She's probably over there with that guy, Tsukune." Françoise answered, as she pointed out to where Tsukune and the girls were.

            "He's a pretty decent guy, I think." Bob said. "After all, maybe that's why he attracted all those girls to him." The day went on slowly after that. Bob just said, "Really, that guy, he must've done something right to get all those girls."

            "Ya think?" I asked. "I mean, you are quite a flirt yourself, my mate. One minute, it's a blonde, the next it's a brunette, then an Asian…"

            "Ok." Bob interrupted. "Getting a little too… close for comfort there." We then walked to the dorms. It was then, of course, we then spotted Tsukune walking Moka to the dorms. "Speak of the devil." He said. We decided to just watch what they were doing then and there.

            "I guess this is good night, Moka-san." Tsukune said.

            "Wait!" Moka replied. "Tsukune, before you go, can I drink your blood?" she asked. Tsukune just sweatdropped. "You know I always feel lonely after you say goodbye to me for any reason."

            "I'll always be there for you, Moka-san." Tsukune replied. "Don't you ever forget that."

            "Tsukune…" Moka said, as she slipped his arms around his neck.

            "Moka-san." Tsukune replied.

            "Tsukune…" Moka said. "You just smell so good…" As soon as she finished saying it, she bit his neck, her fangs puncturing his neck. "Kappuchu!"

            "Ow…" Tsukune moaned out as the female vampire sucked on his blood. We decided to go up to the floor where our rooms were in. Of course, we got separate rooms, and as fate would have it, Françoise's window was across from my window. She saw me, and blew me a kiss as I was studying. Of course, I waved, sheepishly. I thought, 'Nah, she wouldn't be interested in me.' Sleep didn't come well to me that night.

END CHAPTER

Ok… Don't worry, there's gonna be some action soon… R&R!


	3. Chapter Two: Which Club to Choose

TRANSFER

AN: Ok, here's chapter two. Of course, for those of you who missed chapter one, and the prologue, here's what happened. Ronnie, Bobby, Françoise and Suzanne are getting acclimated to the happenings and shenanigans that happen on a daily basis at Yokai Academy, and turns out that Suzanne might charm her way to Tsukune's heart. Let's just hope the girls are ok with it! I don't own R+V, but I do own all original characters! There. LET'S DO IT!

Chapter Two: Which Club to Choose

            As I got into my morning routine, which involved basic exercise, washing up, and getting into my school uniform, I thought, 'What else is gonna happen today?' It was then I heard a commotion outside. Of course, Bob knocked on my door, and said, "Hey, mate! Something's going on outside, wanna have a look?"

We ran outside, and saw Tsukune and Moka being chased by a short red-headed girl in pigtails, and a red school-girl uniform.

            "Oh sister… I'm not gonna hurt you. Much." She said, as she wielded a big hammer. I whistled at this.

            'Dang, she must be strong.' I thought.

            "Now, now, Kokoa." Tsukune said. "You know why her vampire form is sealed."

            "I don't care! I want to see my true sister!" Kokoa replied, as she swung the hammer at Tsukune. Of course, the hammer grazed him, and she saw a bit of blood from the scrape. "Wait… That's…" She said, as she licked the cut.

            'Oh god.' I thought.

            "Mmm… The taste… I WANT SOME MORE!" She yelled out as she started to chase Tsukune. The hammer had turned back into a bat. Of course, Kurumu just pushed Kokoa out of the way, and was using her bust to smother him, and then Yukari showed up, conjured up a metal basin and whacked Kurumu on the head with it. Mizore then came in, and threw an ice knife that barely missed Yukari while she hid behind a tree.

            "Aggressive women were never my type." Bob said. He then turned to Tsukune. "How do you handle these girls every week, man?"

            "I just, how do you English say it… wing it?" Tsukune said.

            "Yeah, you 'wing it' just fine." I replied as Moka, Françoise and Suzanne showed up. Of course, Suzanne instantly latched onto Tsukune, and the other girls just glared at her. We all walked to class and I thought, 'Man… I have to deal with these shenanigans this year? I should've stayed back in England!'

Classes went as normal, but during the class, Moka heard a voice from her Rosario saying, 'You should be aware of that new girl, Suzanne. She's got a weird aura about her.' I also had to deal with Françoise's looks during each class we had together. At lunch though, Tsukune, Bob and me were up on the roof.

            "So, your first year was pretty interesting from what I heard, eh, Tsukune?" I asked.

            "Yeah." He answered. "I mean, dealing with how to hide my true form from not just my friends, but the whole school, the dealings with both the protection committee and Anti-Thesis, I'd definitely say it was a pretty strange year."

            It was then Bob said, "Yeah, but then, there was Ronnie's time at Tottenham Hotspur. Brief, but it was good." I decided to give Bob the look. I didn't want him to tell anyone, especially a guy who I had just met about what had happened. It had been three years, but it still hurt me mentally. It was then that we saw Moka come up, and Bob then said, "Hey, maybe we'll leave you two alone." Then we left.

            "Moka, what are you doing here?" Tsukune asked.

            "Well, classes are going to start soon, and well, I thought I'd tell you that, and there's something else too." She answered. Tsukune knew where this was going to go.

            "What do you mean something else?" He said, his tone turning pretty wary.

            "Well, seeing as how it's club day today and we're bringing in freshmen, my throat's kinda dry…" Moka said, as she got closer to Tskune. "You don't mind, do you?"

            "No." Tsukune said, simply.

            "Then I'll just, take a little sip!" Moka replied, as she bit into his neck. "Kappuchu!"

            When class ended, all the clubs were all ready to go. Françoise, Suzanne, Bob and I were looking at each one. Suzanne saw one that tickled her fancy. "Oh cool! A mixed martial arts club!" she squealed out. Of course, Françoise, Bob and me all sweat dropped. I, along with Françoise, knew that Suzanne was tomboyish. Suzanne thought, 'Maybe Tsukune will see just how strong I am.' We decided to watch anyway.

            "So, the little girlie wants to know if she can fight eh?" Said this big dude.

            "I'm not your typical girl!" Suzanne said, as she walked into the ring. "Let's go!"

            The big guy, whose name was Rock, said, "Ok, but I won't be responsible if you break a nail!" As soon as he stepped into the ring, and the bell rang, Suzanne was a lot quicker, and even ducked a few punches, and four minutes after the bell rang, the fight went to the ground, and that was when she saw the opening. Suzanne took his arm, and hit an armbar, making him submit.

            "Match to red." The referee said.

            "I know which club I'm joining!" Suzanne said as she walked out of the ring, and back to where we were. Of course, Rock was fuming. Françoise and I saw Tsukune and the others at the newspaper club booth, and we decided to join up with them, while Bob joined up with the soccer club. It was while we were walking with Tsukune and Moka that things really got heated.

            "Well, if it isn't the little girlie." Rock said. "My pride's still hurting."

            "Hey, settle down here." Bob replied. "She took you out fair and square!"

            "Seeing as how everyone's gone, why don't we turn this up a tad?!" Rock said, as he transformed into his monster form.

            "A goblin." Suzanne said. "This should be easy." She transformed into a mirror form, and went in. Unfortunately, he was a lot stronger than she had thought.

            "Bugger!" Bob yelled out. He transformed immediately. He tried to slash with his claws but was swatted immediately by Rock.

            "Why don't I go for your other friends, gaijin?" Rock replied, as he went for Moka. I ran in, transforming, and as Tsukune ran to push Moka out of the way, his hand swatted at the rosario she had around her throat, taking it off instantly, and unsealing Moka's vampire powers.

            "What the…?" Rock asked, as Moka went from her sealed form to her unsealed form in a flash.

            "Sorry to keep you waiting." Reverse Moka said to Tsukune. She then turned to Rock, and said, "You get your kicks out of being a sore loser."

            "She dishonoured me, and for that, she must pay!" Rock yelled as he charged at Moka. Of course, Moka responded with a powerful roundhouse kick, and the three words that were her signature every time she knocked out an opponent.

            "Know your place!" She yelled out, as Rock was sent flying.

            "I know now!" Rock cried back.

(Bat note: This chapter's battle lasted for 18 seconds, chu!)

            Once Moka re-attached her Rosario, we walked to the dorms, and while Suzanne and Françoise walked to the girls dorm, and Bob and me to our dorm, Tsukune was with Moka again. "So, is this any indication as to what will happen this semester?" He asked.

            "Well, you shouldn't focus too much on the bad stuff, Tsukune." Moka answered. "Besides, we still have each other right?"

            "Yeah, we do, Moka-san." Tsukune said, with a smile.

            "Tsukune…" Moka replied. "Mmm… I think I'm in the mood for a little pre-bedtime sip!" She said as she lunged for him, and as he was pushed into the wall of the boys dorm, Moka just slipped her fangs into his neck, and sucked away. "Kappuchu!"

            "It hurts!" Tsukune cried out, into the night.

END CHAPTER

Well, a little weak, but hey, it's gonna get good hopefully in the chapters to come! R&R!


	4. Chapter Three: The Smarty

TRANSFER

AN: So, here we are. Chapter three. It's the same disclaimer as usual; I don't own R+V, Viz, Shueisha and Akihisa Ikeda do. I don't own Kenta Masaki as fellow author BEWK does. I do own my OCs though. So, here's what happened the last time: After Suzanne humiliated and dishonoured Rock, the Goblin who happens to run the MMA club at Yokai Academy, Rock decides to try his luck at an unfair fight, and he would've succeeded, if it weren't for Moka kicking him into the stratosphere. Now, before I begin the next chapter, I like to give a big shout out to BEWK for allowing me to use his OC, Kenta! Well, now that you're all caught up, let's GET IT STARTED!

Chapter Four: The Smarty

'Hm…' Kenta was looking out at the girl's dorm. Even though he was a first year, he was allowed to go to Yokai because of his grades. The object of his desire was one Yukari Sendo. "Oh Yukari, despite your age, you're so beautiful…" it was then he had this chill go up his spine. 'Uh oh… something's up. A powerful aura… could be some future trouble…' he thought.

One floor up, Bob and I were just finishing up our studying. "So, you ready for the midterms, dude?" He asked.

"Hey, I usually am." I answered. I then fired back with, "Are you, mate?"

"Same here. Just one question: Why is it always that I seem to finish lower to you?" Bob asked.

"I don't know. Probably because you're usually on a date the day before, and you come back really late and then you sleep almost the whole way through." I explained in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Low blow, Ron." Bob said. We laughed at this for a good few seconds before he left for his room.

Elsewhere, Tsukune, after he finished, was looking out his window. He, like Kenta, also had his object of desire right across from him. "Moka-san…" He said, thoughtfully, hoping that Moka would be looking at him too. Luckily, she was.

"Tsukune…" Moka replied, just as dreamily. 'I'm so lucky that I can see my special friend before he sleeps.' She thought.

"Moka-san…" Tsukune said.

"Tsukune…" Moka replied.

"Moka-san…" Tsukune said.

"Tsukune…" Moka replied.

(Bat note: Oi! You two stare at each other too much, even in fanfics, chu.)

As Moka went to bed, the Rosario lit up._ "Be careful, Moka." _Inner Moka said. _"I sense a strong aura a few minutes from here."_

"Where?" Moka asked. The Rosario's glow then dimmed. Even though she was warned, sleep came easily to her as did Tsukune.

The next day, we were all in class, busy with the exams. Of course, everyone was busy, so there were no shenanigans from Tsukune's crew. After the exams were over, Françoise and I went straight to the classroom where the newspaper club met and Gin was already there. "So, you two must be the foreign exchange students who joined the club a few days back."

"Yeah." I said, Gin offered his hand, and he shook it. Of course, as soon as he shook it, he was shocked.

"Ow!" He yelled.

"The good old joy buzzer." I said, laughing. "Always a good standby."

"Cute." Gin replied as Françoise giggled. The others soon showed up, minus Mizore. "Well, any good stories lately?" He asked. Just as he asked the question, one of the panels on the ceiling dropped, and Mizore popped out of the hole, in front of Tsukune, who was shocked.

"Haven't you ever heard of a door?" I asked.

"That's just who I am, I guess." Mizore answered.

"Well, I'm glad we're all here, but right now, we've got a paper to publish!" Gin said, in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Of course, Gin was just perusing an old issue while we were all busy, and I wondered, 'Does that guy do any work at all?'

Yukari seemed to pick up on my thoughts. "He only does any work if it involves looking at girls while they're changing." She said. The rest of the club chuckled at this, except for Gin, who was silent this time. We managed to get most of the work done, and went to watch Suzanne do her thing at the MMA club. I was shocked, as was Françoise. A bunch of guys were all going, "I can't believe I lost to a girl."

"Your latest victims?" Françoise asked Suzanne, in French.

"Yeah." Suzanne answered. "It was easy."

"Just be careful." Françoise said. "Remember what happened last time?" Just as she asked, there was a big racket up above, and we ran to investigate. Sure enough, there was Kokoa, and she was wielding a big hammer again and swinging at both Tsukune and Moka.

"Wake up, onee-sama…" She said.

"Kokoa, please…" Tsukune said.

"Tasty blood or no, you're interfering…" Kokoa replied. "Now get out of the way!" I sweat dropped at this, and thought, 'Damn, that girl's persistent.'

We then split up to go back to the dorms after that.

(FLASHBACK)

"Hey Masaki." Shunsuke said, as he bumped into Kenta outside of school. "Give me your money."

"Come on, Shunsuke." Kenta replied. "I don't need this."

"You're gonna make it worse if you don't give me your money!" Shunsuke yelled, and punched Kenta's arm.

"You're making me angry, pal." Kenta said, as his nails turned to claws. "And that's usually a big mistake!" As he said those words, he transformed into his dog demon form for the very first time. He slashed and bit over and over again. It was just after Shunsuke was bleeding profusely that Kenta realized what he was doing, and ran off.

(END FLASHBACK)

Of course, he had been expelled after that. The day of his new school term, he received the blue crescent moon pendant that allowed him to keep his powers in check. Before he went to sleep, he saw Yukari again, and couldn't help but blush. When she saw him, she thought, 'I'm lucky I'm actually wearing something. Of course, I want Tsukune and Moka…' She smiled at him, though, and closed the curtain.

TWO DAYS LATER

We all went over to the bulletin board, where the exam scores were. Of course, we looked at the top ten. "Oh man. Eighth place!" Bob said.

"Oh, I'm seventh." I said.

"See? You got me again!" Bob replied.

"It's nothing, really. I just work hard." I shrugged.

"30th?" Françoise asked. "Oh well, better than nothing."

"Hey, there's a change. I'm 27th." Suzanne said, as we came over. "Well, if it isn't the two English scholars."

"Funny. We aren't even first and second." I said, as Tsukune came over.

"Moka came in 10th, and I'm right smack dab in the middle." He explained. "Here's the change though, Yukari's exactly second for once."

"Yeah." Moka said. "Turns out this boy named Kenta actually beat her." I saw him looking and thought, 'This little pup?' The day went by slowly, but I couldn't help thinking, 'I hope that kid will be ok."

That night, while Yukari went over to the library, she heard a whistle coming from the woods, and went to investigate. However, she felt someone wrap her arms around her neck, and she also heard a whisper. "Don't struggle. You'll only hurt yourself." His accomplice took her wand as well.

Meanwhile, Kenta was walking back alone, when an Orc approached him. "So, we meet again, Masaki." He said.

"Look, can't you get over it, Shunsuke?" Kenta asked.

"You beat me up, and humiliated me." Shunsuke explained. "Now, I'm gonna make you pay!"

"How are you going to do that?" Asked Kenta.

"Well, I've got something you prize." Shunsuke answered, as his accomplice walked out of the shadows with Yukari all tied up.

"Let her go, man." Kenta said. "She's got no place in this." As he talked, he took off his pendant, and began to change into his dog form.

"Got a soft spot for her, do you?" Shunsuke asked. "Well, if that's the case, why don't I rough her up?"

"You harm one hair on head, you'll be the one that's gonna get it!" Kenta said as he started to charge. Shunsuke's accomplice charged him, and he wound up getting scratched.

"Just a henchman." Shunsuke said, as he threw Yukari to the side. Luckily, I was approaching, and caught her.

"Daijobu desu ka?" I asked Yukari.

"Hai. Daijobu." She answered. It was then that Tsukune and Moka showed up.

"Need any help?" I asked Kenta.

"The only thing you can do now is to get Yukari to the infirmary." He answered. Just as he said that, I ran off with Yukari. Then Shunsuke turned over to Moka.

"I'm not leaving without a hostage!" He said as he ran over to Moka. Tsukune though, was a lot quicker, and pushed Moka out of the way, and as he did, his left hand tore away the Rosario from her collar, unleashing her powers.

"So, you want to pick on little kids to get your revenge?" Moka asked. "You're nothing but a coward."

"Don't judge me!" Shunsuke said, as he charged at Moka. "He dishonoured and humiliated me. He's gotta pay!"

"You bully. Learn your place!" Moka said as Shunsuke was sent flying.

"I know my place now!" He yelled.

(Bat note: This chapter's fight lasted for about 15 seconds, chu!)

It was then that Bob ran in, fully transformed, and saw Moka, Tsukune and Kenta. "Darn! I missed it!" He yelled as I ran in.

"Yukari's gonna be ok." I said.

"Thanks, Ronnie-kun." Kenta said.

"Why is it that you're always first on the scene despite your form?" Ron asked.

"Right place, right time?" I asked back.

"Rhetorical question, dude." Bob said. As we argued, Kenta walked back to his dorm quietly and Moka put the Rosario back in place, sealing her powers again. We then decided to split up. While both Bob and me went back to the dorm one way, Tsukune and Moka went back the long way, and he was holding Moka, bridal style. As she was being carried though, she opened her eyes, and smelled the scent she had grown to love over the couple or so years she had known Tsukune.

"Mmm… Tsukune… You smell so good." She said, as she slipped her fangs around his neck. "Kappuchu!"

"Not again!" Tsukune cried out, painfully.

END CHAPTER

Well, here are a few things before I leave you for this chapter: A translation:

**Daijobu desu-ka: **Are you ok?

**Hai. Daijobu:** Yeah, I'm fine.

And a primer on the new characters:

**Kenta Masaki**: A young dog demon with white hair and green eyes, he's as shy as they come, especially with the ladies. He's got a big crush on Yukari, and is smart for his age. After an incident where he humiliated a local bully, he wears a blue crescent moon pendant to help keep his powers in check, and what he doesn't have in power, he can compensate with speed and agility. He can also sense demon auras.

**Shunsuke Aoki**: A black haired, blue-eyed orc with a huge grudge on Kenta, he is known for kidnapping and eating young girls, human or monster. Is just as merciless with his friends as he is with his enemies.

Well, that's it. Again, thanks to BEWK for allowing me to use his OC! R&R!


	5. Chapter Four: Presence

TRANSFER

AN: (As I'm being chased by Kokoa) Hey! Yes, I'm in a bit of a quandary because of Ms. Shuzen here… but anyway… (Dodges Kokoa's hammer swing) I'm not dead! So, here's what happened: (Dodges another swing, but barely) Anyway, Kenta, one of the new freshmen at school, was in a quandary because of a past bully taking his crush hostage, but thanks to Moka, the bully paid for it! Anyway, I don't own R+V, since Akihisa Ikeda-san owns it; I just own my original characters, as does BEWK, a sincerely great dude! There. (Gets whacked by the Ko-chan hammer)

Kokoa's Note: That's what you get for the delay in between chapters! (Seeing the audience) Hi mom! Oh, and as Phoenix would say, ON WITH THE SHOW! (Runs off the stage)

Chapter Four: Presence

"Yokai times!" Said Moka cheerfully. Of course, it was that day when the newspaper club were handing out their latest issue.

"Brand new feature: 'All Advice, No Bull!'" I said, with a smirk. It was my idea to actually call it that, but Gin's idea to have an advice column, seeing as how I told him one day that I wanted to be a guidance counselor. Of course, it was also Françoise's idea to have a new fashion column too. A good 20 minutes later, there were no more issues to hand out. "Wow! You guys sure are popular." I said, as we handed out our last issue.

"You think?" Françoise said. "The school paper back home is pretty popular too, but never like this."

"In any case, we shouldn't be resting on our laurels yet!" Gin said as he popped by. "We got another meeting day after tomorrow!"

We all decided to meet up in the clubroom at 3:45 PM. But before that, I decided to pop into the infirmary to see if Kenta was feeling better. I saw him on the northwest corner. "Hey kid." I said.

"Hey there, Ronnie-kun." Kenta replied. "So, how was the hand-out today?" he asked as Bob walked in.

"Oh, pretty good." I said as I gave both Bob and Kenta two extra copies of the paper.

"Thanks, mate." Bob said.

"Yeah, thank you." Kenta said as well.

"Well, I better get going. Françoise and the others are expecting me." I said. "Oh, and Yukari says thanks." Kenta's ears pricked at this.

"Tell her you're welcome for me!" Kenta cried out as I made my break for my class.

Meanwhile, before lunch, Tsukune and Moka were up on the roof, and Tsukune was deep in thought. "Something on your mind, Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "Don't you think for a school year it's been kinda quiet? I mean, no protection committee, no anti-thesis, nothing of the sort." He said. "I mean, it's good and all, but how long will it last?"

"I'm sure it'll last." Moka replied. "Besides, I don't need to worry about the trouble, because I've got you, and I'll protect you no matter what." She said. Then she smelt it; that sweet smell that she was addicted to. "Tsukune…" She said.

"Moka-san." Tsukune replied.

"Tsukune… You smell so good…" Moka said, and after she said that, she nipped at his neck, and sunk her fangs in. "Kappuchu!"

"YEOWCH!" Tsukune yelled out. No matter how many times he tried to get used to Moka always sucking on his blood, it still hurt. It was then that they decided to go the school store before the party. As they walked by, they both heard a familiar voice greet them with a smile.

"Hi there, Moka-san, Tsukune-san!" The server greeted. It was none other than Rubi.

"Rubi-san!" Moka replied.

"You're working in the school store again today?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, because many, many things have happened…" Rubi began.

"It must've been a pretty interesting series of events." Moka said.

"I know." Rubi replied. "Anyway, what can I get you?" Both teens ordered up what they needed to get, which were refreshments for the club, and as they walked off, Françoise and me caught up to both teens.

"Need any help?" Françoise asked.

"Sure." Moka answered, as we took half of the refreshments to the club room. After that, it was party time! It was the midst of the party that Mizore popped up, underneath the table, giving us all a good scare, and propositioning on poor Tsukune to knock her up, leading to the other girls, minus Françoise to fight in their silly little way. (AN: watch episodes four and eight of R+V Capu2 and you'll get what I mean.)Of course, I couldn't help but have a little bit of fun with the club. While some of my English classmates supplied a distraction, I snuck some hot sauce into each of the club's drinks minus Françoise's, Moka's, Tsukune's, and Mizore's.

"AHHHH!!!" Kurumu, Yukari, and Gin yelled out as they drank the spiked drinks. Of course, after that, they were all looking at me like they were about to commit murder.

Meanwhile, Kokoa then burst in, and started to chase Moka again. "Onee-sama… Come out please!" She said as she swung her big morning star. I looked over and Françoise and asked myself mentally the same question I kept asking over and over again: 'Oh shit. What have we gotten ourselves into?'

Elsewhere, a lone figure was peering into a crystal ball a few minutes away from the academy. "Perfect." He said. "Now the game is on." He then signaled over to his minions. "Let's give these peons a fight that they'll never forget!" The henchmen then ran off. "Soon, I'll have my revenge…" He cackled out loud as he said this.

After the party was over, everyone went their separate ways. Françoise and me went to get Bob and Suzanne, and we went back to the dorms one

way while Moka, Tsukune and the others minus Ginei went the other. We were all having fun and laughing too. It was then that Kenta caught up with us.

"Konnichiwa, Ronnie-kun, Bobby-kun, Françoise-chan, and Suzanne-chan!" He said. "Mind if I come with you guys?"

"Sure." We all nodded, and continued on our way. It was then that Kenta felt that little feeling.

"I sense a strong aura…" He said. "A strong, demonic, evil aura."

We immediately went into our monster forms as a result. No sooner then when we transformed, a couple of students came out, and we knew something was up. They had strangely glowing eyes, and sharper nails, and their monster forms were out and ready. As they went to attack Bob and Kenta, they were quick as well, Françoise and Suzanne both used their forms to help keep the attackers at bay, and as soon as they were all bunched, I gored them as quickly as I can, and as powerfully as I could.

"You mess with the bull and his friends, you get the horns." I said, as we transformed back. We then made a break for the dorms hopefully to meet up with the others.

Meanwhile, Moka and the others had also been jumped, and Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari immediately attacked quickly but their opponents were just as strong. However, when Moka was being targeted, Tsukune ran in, and as he pushed Moka out of the way, he took the rosario off her throat, unsealing her vampire form. Of course, she was also surrounded, leaving Tsukune in a quandary. He immediately closed his eyes quickly, and when he reopened them, they turned red, and his hair turned silver, unleashing his vampire form.

'Better make this quick.' He thought. 'I better not risk bringing out the ghoul.' He ran in, and attacked, leaving the last henchman for Moka. As he went back to his human form, Moka pounced on her target.

"Learn your place!" She yelled out, as her kick sent her opponent flying.

(Bat note: Ronnie's fight lasted for 9 minutes, while Moka's fight lasted for 4 minutes, meaning a grand total of 13 minutes, chu!)

We then caught up with the others. "Who could've sent these guys?" I asked. It was then that Kenta saw Yukari, waved sheepishly, and ran off to his dorm quickly.

"I don't wanna know." Tsukune answered.

"The answer's right here." A booming voice sounded, and the owner of the voice came out. Bob and me instantly knew who he was.

"Seth!" We yelled out.

"You know him?" Everyone else asked.

"Believe me, I wish we didn't." I answered.

"Yeah." Bob replied. "He was the most popular student back home, but while Ronnie here got more popularity than he did with his humour, athletics and academics, he turned envious, and heck, I was Seth's best friend back in the day, but I grew to like Ronnie, and as a result, over time, the envy turned to hate."

"So, you're in Japan." Seth said.

"Of course, pal." I replied. "I thought you'd left, and left for good."

"I'm everywhere." Seth replied back. "You think I'd forget what you did? You took everything away from me. My friends and my popularity! You have beaten my henchmen soundly, so I'll withdraw for now, but I'll be watching all of you and biding my time until the day comes when I get my revenge!" He disappeared back into the shadows, laughing as he said his final words.

We then went back up to the dorms, but Moka and Tsukune were all alone outside. Tsukune then sighed. "What's wrong now, Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"I knew this would happen." Tsukune answered. "Me and my big mouth."

"Look, we turned back the Protection Committee, and Anti-Thesis. I'm sure we'll defeat Ronnie and Bob's old rival." Moka replied. "But still, I saw you transform." She said with a hint of concern. "Your holy lock doesn't look like it's gonna remain intact for long. What if I lose the person you are?"

"That will never happen." Tsukune said, as he opened his arms to Moka, and she sealed the space between them as Tsukune wrapped his arms around her.

"I could never imagine not being around you, Moka."

"Neither can I, Tsukune." Moka said. It was then she smelled that irresistible scent that she had grown to be addicted to, and immediately, she brightened up. "Plus, I couldn't imagine sucking anyone's blood but yours!" she cried out as she slipped her fangs around his neck. "Kappuchu!"

"NOT AGAIN!" Tsukune cried out, into the night.

END CHAPTER

Well then, time for our little translation here for the Japanese terms.

**Konnichiwa**: Good afternoon/good day

**Kun**: Informal honorific for a friend.

**Chan**: Semi-formal honorific for friend of opposite sex.

Oh, and seeing as how we have a new character, here's the primer:

**Seth Sewell**: Bullied as a kid, he always craved attention. When he got to Monster High in England, he became one of the most popular students there. However, Ronnie came along and proved to be an instant hit, even taking away his best friend Bobby along. As a result, the jealousy that swelled up over time towards Ronnie turned to hatred, and he now considers both Bobby and Ronnie his enemies, along with any allies they may accumulate. He's also as dangerous with his magic as well as his influence, as he is a first-rate morlock.

That's pretty much it. Hope it works! Constructive criticism welcome, flames not welcome, and reviews ALWAYS welcome! R&R!!


	6. Chapter Five: Plot Thickens? Or Sickens?

TRANSFER

AN: Hopefully, chapter four meant more updates down the road, so here's the latest chapter! Now for the update—After the usual newspaper club hijinx, the members of the club, plus Bobby and Suzanne, were all ambushed! Turns out it was all a scheme from Bobby and Ronnie's old rival-turned-enemy Seth Sewell! Wonder what new headaches are gonna be unleashed on the gang now? Well, read on and find out! Oh, before I forget, same disclaimer as last time, as in, I don't own R+V, Akihisa Ikeda does, yada, yada, yada. There. NOW we can start the chapter.

Chapter Five: Plot Thickens? Or sickens?

Friday evening. It always has been one of my favourite times of the week. Of course, back home, it always meant going over to Paris to see what Françoise and Suzanne were up to with Bobby in tow, when he wasn't on a date, that is, or going to London with my schoolmates and maybe one or two guys I knew from the Tottenham academy, who, like me, didn't make the cut. But Bobby and me decided to take Kenta and Tsukune to the mess hall for the movie night. Well, it was supposed to Kenta and Tsukune, but when Yukari showed up there, Kenta just waved sheepishly and left.

"What's with him?" Françoise asked.

"Probably just shy. After all, when Yukari shows up, he can't figure out what to say to her." Bobby explained. It was then that Moka showed up, and immediately latched on to Tsukune.

"Well, there are some people who aren't too shy when it comes to showing affection." I said, pointing to Tsukune.

"Tell me about it!" Tsukune said. He then turned to Moka. "Hello, Moka-san."

"Tsukune." Moka said, breathlessly. As she held him, she instantly smelled the scent that she had gotten so addicted to. "You smell nice. Can I?"

"Uh…" Tsukune began.

"Wait a minute!" Another voice rang out. It was none other than Kurumu. "You were about to suck on Tsukune's blood again, were you? Tsukune's not food! He's my mate of fate!" As soon as she said that, she took his head, and stuffed it in between her breasts, suffocating him. "It's ok, Tsukune, I'll comfort you." She said. After a few seconds though, a metal basin appeared above her and it was dropped on her head, freeing Tsukune.

"That's what you get, you big-breasted devil!" Yukari said. While her, Kurumu, and Moka were fighting in their silly little way, Mizore popped out from underneath a table, and gave Tsukune quite a scare.

"Stare~" She said. "Why don't you come with me, and we can do something other than just watch a movie, like, make a baby?" She asked, her eyes on Tsukune the whole time. Of course, as she propositioned him, the others instantly ran and tried to take Tsukune in different directions. We all had a laugh. Before the movie began though, Rubi was walking down the aisle, selling snacks.

"Rubi-san!" Tsukune said.

"Oh hello, Tsukune-san!" She replied back.

"You're selling snacks now?" Moka asked.

"Yes, because many, many things have happened." She began.

"Is she always like this?" Bobby asked, while Rubi went on and on.

"Yes." Tsukune answered.

"I wonder what these 'many, many things' are that she keeps referring to." I said.

"She wouldn't tell us." Moka replied, as the movie began.

Meanwhile, another student was walking back to the dorms from a late night study session, but then, she was jumped immediately, and led to Seth. "So, you found me another one."

"Yes, master." One of his henchmen said.

"Let me go, please?" The prisoner asked.

"We will, when we want to." Seth said, as he chanted some unpronounceable words. As he said the last words, the prisoner's eyes turned red. "Your command is to take Ronnie's three friends, and bring them to me. I want him to experience the loss and pain I have felt!"

"Yes, my master." Erica, the prisoner replied. She left in a flourish. However, Gin, who was hiding behind a bush, took pictures, and quietly, left for the dorms.

The movie was over in a few hours, and we went for the dorms. Gin caught up to us a few seconds after we left the mess hall. "Looks like we've got another story, guys." He said.

"You better be serious." Kurumu said back. "After all, I don't want to see what you have on that camera of yours. For all we know, Gin-Sempai, it could be more perverted pictures!" I smirked at this, and immediately reminisced about one of my friends back home who could be a dead ringer when it came to a perverted personality. However, he was busted during a panty raid, and was immediately expelled. She took the camera, and saw the pictures of the kidnapping and the transformation. "It seems you can be counted on when need be." She said.

"Of course. I'm the president right?" He asked. We then went to the scene of the crime immediately, and it was then that we were ambushed. We immediately transformed. During the course of our fight though, Moka was in danger of being kidnapped, so Tsukune ran in, and through some twist of fate, he latched onto the rosario, dislodging it, and thereby freeing Moka's vampire form. Of course, what we didn't know was that in the heat of the moment, one of our opponents incapacitated us, and kidnapped Françoise, Bobby and Suzanne. However, one straggler was left behind, and was immediately dealt with via a kick from Inner Moka.

"Learn your place!" She cried out.

(Bat note: This chapter's fight went on for 20 seconds, chu!)

When I came to in the infirmary, I realized immediately that Françoise, Bobby and Suzanne weren't with me. I immediately knew who had taken them, and instantly thought to myself, 'You're going to pay for this, Sewell!' Of course, Tsukune, Gin, and the rest of the newspaper club were near my bed.

Even though I knew Gin didn't have any mind reading abilities, he somehow picked up on my thoughts. "I thought I had it rough, Ronnie-kun. Don't worry. We're gonna rescue your friends." He said.

"You know what, Gin-sempai?" I asked. "For a pervert, you're ok when you have to be."

Tsukune was looking outside the window, and he said, "Hey, we're all friends, right?"

"Yeah." I said. I immediately thought to myself again. 'Don't worry guys, when I'm recovered, I know exactly what I'm gonna do. Since Seth messed with the bull, he's gona get the horns!"

END CHAPTER

Well… Looks like Ronnie's crew has been kidnapped, so how is he gonna get them back? Well, next chapter will tell the tale! R&R!


	7. Chapter Six: Rescue

TRANSFER

AN: Ok! Looks like I might have one more to two more good chapters left in this thing counting this one. Who knows? Anyway, after a movie night, in which Tsukune and company enjoyed themselves thoroughly, Seth masterminded a plan sick enough to work: Get to Ronnie by kidnapping his friends! Of course, it worked, and now Ronnie has to rescue them! As for the disclaimer, well, y'all know it, so I probably don't have to reiterate. LET'S DO IT!

Chapter Six: Rescue

As Ms. Ririko was droning on and on about quadratic equations, I was trying my best to write in my notes, however, thoughts of what had happened two nights ago were still running fresh in my head. After all, I had a pissed-off morlock who had lost his popularity and as a result, went after me by kidnapping my friends and doing god-knows-what to them! Tsukune looked my way, and nodded. After all, he and the rest of the newspaper club knew what I was going through. I smiled back and gave him the thumbs up sign.

When classes were over for the day, I met up with the newspaper club, and Kenta, Rubi, and Kokoa were there as well. I immediately felt comforted knowing that I could rely on these guys just in case things went pear-shaped. So we walked into the woods, knowing that hopefully, we could rescue my friends. It was then that Kenta picked up on an aura. "Guys, this aura's familiar."

"How familiar are we talking about, Kenta?" I asked.

"Really familiar, as in dog-demon familiar." He answered. I knew whose it was instantly: Bob's. He struck at me, claws and teeth bared. Kenta just removed his pendant, and transformed. "Guys, go! Get Ronnie to Seth!"

"What about you, Kenta-san?" Yukari asked.

"I'll see if I can get Bobby-kun to come to his senses!" Kenta answered.

"Don't worry." Gin said, as he transformed himself. "I'll back him up." We nodded, and ran for it. We were walking through the woods, and I thought, 'Something tells me that it's gonna get worse before it gets better…' Kurumu coming out of the bushes confirmed my thoughts. Of course, I instantly looked into her eyes, and knew that they weren't purple, but green. Suzanne. I smirked at this, and thought, 'She could never the eyes right.'

Kurumu and Mizore nodded, and then surrounded the Kurumu imposter. I nodded, and along with Tsukune, Moka, Kokoa, Rubi and Yukari, went into the woods. We then walked and saw an abandoned building. "I've heard that this building used to be the old cafeteria, but when the last headmaster decided to build a new one within the school, this one became obsolete, and no one has used it since." Rubi explained.

"Hm." I said. "Typical supervillain hideout." It was then that we walked in, and as soon as we did, we heard a familiar shriek. We instantly covered our ears, and it was then that Françoise ambushed us.

Kokoa just took Nazo and he transformed into a rapier. She then said, "Look, I'll fight her. You guys just go ahead! After all, Ronnie, you might need backup to take care of Seth!"

"You sure?" I asked. "Maybe I have Tsukune take the rosario off from Moka's throat and you two can fight Françoise, 'Cause I know I don't have the guts to fight her!"

"Just go!" Kokoa cried out. We nodded and went into the main dining room.

"All right, Sewell! Come out!" I said, transforming.

"They say be careful what you wish for." Seth replied as he walked out.

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna be the one to get a butt whipping here!" I said, and ran for him. However, he used up a spell to conjure up a wall, and my horns instantly got stuck.

"You should know, Moore." He said. "Running in recklessly won't work, especially not with a magic user like me!"

Rubi then said, "My turn!" She instantly chanted a spell and with her magic wand, conjured up a storm of crow feathers. Yukari threw some tarot cards to trap in Seth, but he instantly broke through their spells.

"You think your mediocre spells can hurt me?" Seth asked. "You two have another thing coming!" He cried out as his hands began to glow. He then fired two fireballs at Rubi and Yukari. I ran into him as he launched them, making sure they missed.

"You should know you aren't too good with the close-range stuff, pal." I said.

"I believe the saying is, NEVER underestimate your opponent!" He replied as he pointed his wand at me, blinding me with a light spell. "Hm… Who to go after next… How about that pink haired tramp?" He asked. It was then that Tsukune got mad.

"Never. Call. Moka. A. Tramp." He said, as one of the crosses on his holy lock cracked, making his hair and eyes turn silver and black. He then placed his hand on Moka's rosario, but before he could take it off, Seth pointed his magic wand at both of them.

"I'll just do this! HYDRO DELUGE!" He cried out and water sprouted out from his wand just as Tsukune pushed Moka out of the way, and also got the rosario off. Of course, it was Tsukune that got soaked. "No. That's impossible! You're a vampire, you're not supposed to get drenched and not die."

"That's right." I said, getting up. "Now, I believe your fight is with me. But I'm going to lend an assist to Moka-san. First…" I finished as I gored him with power. That was enough to make him drop his wand, and then I crushed it. I gored him again, making sure to knock him into Tsukune. "He'll get a shot."

Tsukune just head butted him, and right towards Rubi and Yukari. "Secondly, they'll get a shot." He said, referring to the two witches.

After that, Yukari and Rubi used a wind spell to send Seth straight to Moka. "And lastly, she'll make you…"

"LEARN YOUR PLACE!" Moka said, as she kicked Seth to the north wall. "Humph. First-rate magic user. That's just a laugh." She said.

(Bat Note: This chapter's fight took an astonishing 24 minutes to win for the good guys, chu!)

After all that, the others showed up, with Ronnie, Françoise and Suzanne in tow. Françoise just hugged me while Bobby gave me a high five. Suzanne just hugged Bobby and we were all grinning. Of course, as Kokoa saw Inner Moka, she screamed, "Onee-sama!" and tackled her to the ground affectionately.

All I could say was, "What the-?"

"Well, that's Kokoa." Tsukune said. "She's only that way around Inner Moka."

Françoise, Suzanne and me nodded, and said, "Oh." We all decided to get out of there.

Months after though, it was time to say goodbye, as we needed to go back to our respective countries. "I'm gonna miss working with you all on the paper!" I said.

"Me too!" Françoise cried out.

"I'll write to you, Tsukune!" Suzanne cried out from the bus. Of course, the girls just gave her a death glare, but waved goodbye to all of us anyway. As the bus went into the tunnel to take us back to the human world, Tsukune smiled at Moka, and Moka smiled back.

"Oh no." Kurumu said. "You're not gonna suck Tsukune's blood. Not when I'm around!" She then pushed his face into her chest. "He's mine!" As she said that, she was hit on the head with a metal basin.

"He belongs to both Moka and me!" Yukari cried out. "In fact, he doesn't need someone with excess baggage like you!" Of course, as she said that sentence an ice knife hit her.

"You're all wrong." Mizore said, as she walked out from behind a tree. "He belongs to me. I need him so that we can make a baby." As the three girls were fighting in their silly way, Rubi walked up to Tsukune.

"Tell me, Tsukune-san, what are your orders?" She asked, reaching for the zipper on the front of her dress. Then Kokoa came out with Nazo transformed into a mace.

"Onee-sama, come out again!" She said. Of course, Moka began to shudder.

"Don't be like this, Kokoa!" She turned to Tsukune, and jumped on him saying, "Save me, Tsukune!" As she said that, she latched onto Tsukune and bit his neck. "Kappuchu!"

"NOT THIS AGAIN!" Tsukune yelled out.

END

Well, FINALLY finished this darn thing! Onto the next project! R&R!!


End file.
